Dancing Never Dies
by vbergman4
Summary: One shot. Callie's always one to remain true to her promises.


Callie's life had recently been put back together. The pieces were starting to fit again.  
A year ago, her life was almost burned to the ground. She wanted to get back to the things important to her.  
Before her and Arizona got back together, she had tried to reinvest in herself, do things she used to like dance in her underwear. She wanted to bring things like that back full swing, but with the new house and the idea of wanting a new baby, that idea went on the back burner.  
The past few weeks had been hectic. Her research with Derek was skyrocketing. And with Jo being interested in ortho, work was all kinds of crazy. Her and Arizona were working 60 hour weeks. They hardly had time with each other let alone individually.  
So Callie was ecstatic when she learned she had a day off this upcoming Friday. And what put her through the roof was the fact that Arizona was free too that day.  
Them, alone, all day, with a house to themselves gave Callie thoughts only Arizona should hear. If only the next three days of the week could go by really fast. And she meant fast.

Thursday morning came around and Callie was dreading her upcoming surgery. A cadaver bone replacement on a patient's leg and arm was 8 hours too long for the ortho goddess. But she didn't care because tomorrow was her day off.  
Although, that thought popped right out of her head when she remembered that her and Arizona had to attend an event at Sofia's preschool that night. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but her little crack baby was always gonna be #1.  
After she and Arizona dropped Sofia off for school, they headed to work.

"Why the long face, babe?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just that I have an 8 hour surgery today and I'm about to drop dead of exhaustion." Callie exclaimed.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great and remember, we do have the entire day off tomorrow. Just the two of us." She said through her smirk.

Callie just about lost it there on those words alone and she was pleading for Friday to come sooner.

It was 5:00 pm by the time she finished her surgery. It had surprisingly ended right on time. Now she had to rush home to change for Sofia's little school social.  
Once home, Callie got dressed in a record breaking time as Arizona shouted from the hall,  
"Callie, we need to go or she's gonna be late."

"I'm coming. I'll meet you outside."  
She rushed out the door, a few footsteps behind and followed them to the car.

Two and a half hours later. That's how long Sofia's little "musical" took.  
"You did a great job, sweetie." Arizona exclaimed as they walked to the car. Callie added to her wife's comment, "Yes, mommy and I are so proud, baby girl."

Driving home it was now almost 9 and everyone was beyond tired. Arizona put Sofia to bed and Callie got undressed.

"I am so tired I can't even move anymore." Arizona yawned as she entered the room. Callie smirked back with her usual, "Same."

Arizona got undressed and then hopped into bed next to Callie.

"Well, at least we have tomorrow off." Arizona said as she kissed her wife on the cheek. "And it'll just be me and you and oh, Derek offered to drop Sofia off at preschool tomorrow because he wants us to enjoy our day off."

Callie was so thankful for the offer that she said, "Thank goodness for McDreamy." Arizona giggled and then shut off the light.

The two slept soundly in their bed, in their usual position of Callie's arm around Arizona's waist. It was the best night's sleep they've had in a while.

Callie awoke at 10:00am expecting to see Arizona by her side. Thinking she must be somewhere else in the house, she got up. But to her dismay, there was no Arizona to be found. As she walked into the kitchen she found a note on the fridge.

"I made sure Sofia got out the door with Derek today, but I got paged 911. I could be here until dinner. I'm sorry I couldn't spend the day with you. I'll make it up, I promise. Enjoy your day.  
Love you. "  
-Arizona

The note put a smile on Callie's face, but she was still mad her wife wasn't with her. But as she knew, the tiny humans didn't wait for anybody.

Callie spent her day between doing some cleaning, eating, and watching some tv. Well a lot of tv to be exact. She really liked her shows.

During one show in particular she heard one of her favorite songs. She loved music. Music was her thing. She loved dancing too. And then, a lightbulb went off in her head.

It was only 1:00 pm and she had no clue when Arizona would be home and Sofia was going over Zola's for a play date after school.  
No one would be around for awhile, right?  
She ran to a drawer in the bedroom and pulled out her iPod. She hadn't used it since the night she kicked Arizona out of their old apartment.  
Oh how she wanted to forget all of that.  
She put the headphones in and walked back to the living room. She turned off the tv and searched for a song on her playlist. She found the song she was looking for and hit play.

After about two minutes of dancing, she realized she was really hot. She was to the point of sweating. And then off went another light bulb in her head  
"I still don't dance in my underwear anymore." She thought. "I really need to bring that back."  
And with that her pants were off before she even fully finished the thought.  
Callie spent the next 10 minutes swaying her Latina hips back and forth like she was J-LO.

Now Arizona knew her wife could dance, she just wished she saw it more often. And what Callie hadn't heard was her wife's footsteps when she walked in the house that afternoon.  
Arizona had expected her wife to be on the couch watching tv, but what she saw instead she knew she wouldn't forget.  
In fact, it turned her on a little.  
Callie's back was faced away from the front door so she was oblivious to the staring Arizona in awe.  
As the song she was listening to finished, she turned around to go get some water when..

"HEY, OH GOSH." Callie shouted feeling half startled and half embarrassed.  
She ripped off her headphones and threw the iPod down on the couch.

"When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago" Arizona explained. "My surgery finished fairly quick. And I'm sure glad it did." She continued with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I just got bored and then I got this idea and remembered I said I was gonna dance in my underwear more and well here I am." Callie said in a rant.

"Don't be sorry, it's cute." Arizona reassured her.

"Well, I'm sure you probably want to enjoy the rest of your day off so we can just watch tv now if you want." Callie recommended.

"Well actually…" Arizona whispered with her dimples popping out of that super magic smile.

Callie looked down in confusion to see her wife grabbing at the waistband of her pants.

"Why don't I join you?"

And with that Callie had the biggest smile on her face in a long time.


End file.
